Piercing Green Eyes
by AffinityDarkness
Summary: Edward Masen. A human. Isabella Cullen. A vampire. What will happen when their lives clash?
1. Chapter 1 Scent

**Chapter 1 - Scent**

This was all just another charade to aid in keeping ourselves inconspicuous; high school. This charade, being so unbelievably pointless and irritating did almost nothing, the humans knew we were different, anyone who saw us knew we were. Any human can see it, but they all choose to ignore it because on a subconscious level they know it is pointless to believe anything other than what we want them to. One; because they feel that if they say something, no one else will understand and then a week later they would be sitting in a mental illness hospital under the watchful eye of doctors with syringes and strait jackets. And two because they are scared of us and what we could do to them, but they don't know we wouldn't. Even though they don't specifically know what we are, they know we are quite the opposite of angels.

The cafeteria was oddly a buzz today, which didn't make me overly curious, why would it? The only reason for the difference was the arrival of a new student, yippee doo! These humans have such boring and also repetitive lives that something like a new face makes them overly excited. This town exists almost like there is no other way of living, as if this is all there is. And even though they must know there is something else out there, they don't choose to see it because they are scared to leave the shelter of their boring, and seemingly simple, small town lives.

I sat down with my tray of food - pizza, an apple and a can of soda (blech!) - that will stay untouched until discarded at the warning bell. I looked at the faces of my two brothers and two sisters, staring blankly at nothing in particular. They look more like statues than humanlike in this state, though we were very far from human also.

All of a sudden the buzz of the cafeteria became more prominent for a fraction of a moment and then ceased as quickly as it magnified as our new acquaintance entered. My eyes pulled away from the faces of my bored family to look over at the person entering the cafeteria alongside Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton (typical that it should be them who had grasped onto the new kid).

As he walked in I was caught off-guard, something about him amazed me. For a human, he seemed so un-human-like, he was very handsome, nothing like the other human boys attending this school but there was an air about him, he was very different but I couldn't quite understand what it was that made him so. His piercing green eyes shot over to look in mine as if he sensed my gaze on him. I immediately looked away, shocked. I felt puzzled then suddenly alarmed as I felt a sort of prodding at my mental shield that I had never experienced before, very strange. Alarmed and curious, I looked over to Mike Newton's table where I assumed he would be seated and met his gaze once again; he was (still) intently staring at me. I became severely unnerved. Was he trying to break through my shield? How could he? He is just a human?

I felt my sister, Alice's gaze on me. She sensed my unease and looked over at me warily, concern and confusion written all over her face. I glanced at her then back at the boy, who had finally stopped staring at me, which alarmed me even more because the prodding at my shield had ceased as his gaze had. She followed my gaze to look at him as well. I heard a sharp intake of breath, what was it that she had seen on my face, on his face and what could she _see?_

I listened intently to the voices drifting from the now very crowded junior table, hoping that I would hear his name. Edward Masen. After hearing the name, I stayed tuned into the voices of the table, as I listened I heard Mike Newton talking to Edward about me and my family, "That's Isabella, or Bella, Cullen. Her sister and brother are Emmett, the big dark haired one and Alice, the one with short hair. The twins are the two blondes, Rosalie and Jasper Hale. They are all paired up, Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie." Mike Newton said to Edward Masen, with a voice of all wisdom in the Cullen family department, "They live a little out of town. I heard they live in a giant mansion. Totally loaded. Their father is a doctor at the hospital. He and his wife apparently adopted the five of them; they are too young to have 5 teenage kids. They don't mingle, they keep to themselves, to be honest with you, and I think it's a good thing. There is something about them I don't trust."

"What about Bella?" Edward asked Mike.

"What about her?" Mike answered clearly not understanding what Edward meant.

"Who is she paired with? You said they were all paired?" Edward pushed.

"Oh", Mike finally got it, "Well…she isn't really paired with anyone." I laughed to myself, remembering Mike's efforts to swoon me just after we first moved here.

"So she's not got anyone?" He said hopefully, suddenly looking at me again, looking at me like he knew I could hear their hushed conversation over the noise of the other students in the cafeteria.

"No." Mike said flatly, "But don't get your hopes up, no one here is good enough for her." He finished sourly, which made me laugh out loud this time. Edward heard me and smirked in my direction. Then he stared intently, Mike followed his gaze and put his hand in front of Edwards eyes. "Oi! Like I said, don't bother." But Edward kept staring and for some reason, I couldn't help but stare back, my gaze was locked on his, I was unable to wrench my eyes away.

Suddenly, without warning a gust of wind blew from the window behind Edward and I caught his scent. At that moment his time was up, at that moment, everyone in that cafeteria's time was up. His blood was the most tantilising I had ever experienced before, nothing like all the other humans in the cafeteria. I felt someone's strong grip on me, Alice was holding onto my arm. She could sense what was up, she knew what was wrong, and she could see it on my face as well as in her vision.

"Bella, don't. I can see it and I know you can stop it." She said to me, I tried to release my arm eagerly but the Emmett caught my other arm and held me there too. I looked over at Edward and felt such a hatred for the boy. If I killed him, it would ruin my family. We would have to move again and that would be unfair. How I wanted to kill him though. The monster who has been, for so long, pushed down to the bottom of my very being has now clawed its way up once again. I, well the monster, wanted to overpower my siblings and kill the boy, which would mean the massacre of the rest of the school. I had learnt to control the monster who constantly wished to overpower me for so long, but Edward's blood brought the monster back to life inside me.

I did not want to be a monster. I would not let it overpower me. I will not be a monster. Not again.

Suddenly the bell went and I got out of there as quickly as I could without being noticed. My self control pushed to almost breaking point. I was amazed at myself for having such a hold on myself to stop from killing Edward. I thanked Alice and Emmett inside as I fought hard to push the monster down deeper again.


	2. Chapter 2 Biology

**Chapter 2 - Biology**

I walked into the biology lab feeling a little more at ease, going against my better judgment to leave for the day. The scent was still strong as a memory but not as overpowering as it would be if I could truly smell it and I was under the delusion that I wouldn't see him again today.

I sat down at my usual seat, third row from the front, by the window. This was how it went everyday. All the desks were doubles. I sat here, everyone avoids me, all remain happy. It's a good thing humans know to avoid us, it makes our lives much easier when it comes to resisting temptation though it does sometimes get very lonely but it's good that humans are aware of our dangers because one slip up and everything falls apart.

Though no human could ever guess what we truly are, they know we are different. Our skin is pale and statue like. Our piercing and sometimes menacing eyes change colour, according to our thirst. Though they know we are not like them, they have never said anything and not once have we heard someone utter the word. Vampire. We are vampires, blood drinking, immortal, unbelievably fast and strong vampires. My family, we are different from all the others. We do not kill humans. We have an alternative source for blood at mealtimes. We hunt animals, from deer to mountain lions. We call ourselves _vegetarians _of sorts, its our own little joke, a way to make our situation humorous. We pass our hunting trips off as camping trips, making out as though we are a serious outdoor family, just to make sure no one gets suspicious.

Sometimes if we have gone too long between hunting trips we get a little too thirsty and become attracted by the scent of the humans surrounding us everyday but we are able to control our urges, we have learnt to because we know we must in order to preserve our peaceful way of life.

The kind of thirst that I felt in the cafeteria when I caught Edward's scent was different to anything I have ever felt. It felt as if my throat was on fire, it was like my body was not just pulled towards his blood but it was longing for it, like without it, nothing would function, my whole body ached with longing. If Alice and Emmett had not reasoned with me I would have killed him and everyone else then and there. It would have been easy.

My train of thought was interrupted when the teacher walked in to the classroom. My whole body tensed and I almost screamed when I saw entering the class behind him, Mike Newton and Edward Masen. Damn! This was very very bad. Catastrophic.

Edward spoke to the teacher briefly and then was told to sit down and coincidently the only seat free in the class was the one not 15 inches away from my seat. What a fantastically horrible situation I am now under.

He sat down, at first not looking at me like he was embarrassed after the conversation he had had with Mike, the one he someone knew I had heard. But then he suddenly looked up at me and stared intently into my eyes and once again I felt the same alarming prodding at my shield I had felt the last time he looked at me. He was definitely doing it, I don't know how but I became more uncomfortable, if that was even possible. I made no effort to hide the anger I felt, I wanted him to be repelled by me like any _normal _human would be.

I moved as far away from him as my table would allow, I then leant over further. I kept staring, at first his face was puzzled nad very intense but then a flicker of hurt showed and I knew I had hit a nerve by showing my obvious discomfort. Good. Im glad he was upset, because in relation the the intense pain and nger I was feeling, his pain was nothing. His face became strained then hard as rocked. He looked away, turned his body to the front and sat rigidly with his eyes locked on the teacher.

I sat there staring at him, watching in unwanted longing, the pulse beat on his neck. I pushed the thoughts away, pushing the monster back down. If I stopped breathing and the breeze stayed down, I could get through this lesson without killing anyone. I do not want to kill him; I do not want to become a monster once again. I will not even think of the many ways I could achieve the monster's goal. I hated Edward Masen _because _I wanted to kill him, I didn't want to kill him because I hated him.

The whole period, the agony I felt was showing, I could tell he noticed. He would side glance me and then would look forwards again, trying to act as though I wasn't there but I could tell he knew something wasn't right. He looked again but zoomed in on my hands grasping the table and frowned. If I held on to the desk any tighter I would have snapped it in half.

The minutes slowly ticked away, the one hour lesson felt like 12. As soon as the bell rang, I moved out of the room as fast as was allowed when in the presence of slow humans. I didn't look back to see Edward's reaction. I sat in my car until the school day was over. I took Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett home and then I went for a run to clear my head. I ran home and sat on the grass behind the house by the stream. I could feel someone watching me and I could tell by the scent that it was Alice.

"Alice." I whispered. I knew she would hear me.

She shot to my side and sat down. She wrapped her arms around me and sighed sadly.

"Why are you leaving me? I saw it about thirty minutes ago but I didn't know where you were, I thought you had gone already." She said, the sadness in her voice made me want to cry the tears I no longer possessed.

"I have to go. I don't want to put any one at risk because of this. It's not right."

"But you didn't kill him. He is still alive. Please stay?" She pleaded.

"He may not still be alive if just for one second I lose it. This is what I am supposed to do. It's the right thing." I whispered to her, I knew she would understand eventually, but for the moment she didn't because she didn't want to.

"I'll leave in the morning. I have to speak to Esme and Carlisle first." I released myself from her embrace and walked toward the big white house to speak to my parents. I knew, that even after I explained the situation, they would understand but they would be hurt by my decision to leave.


End file.
